Drunk in Paradise
by Demonic Phantom Of The Leaf
Summary: what happen if two friends got drunk and end up marrying each other. one wants a divorce the other wants to try to work it out. What happen if they both love each other. What happen if they got people try to destroy their marriage. New enemies, juubi and rinnegan naruto sub release naruto.one eye rinnegan sasuke. anbu and jonin naruto
1. Chapter 1: good morning

Drunk in Paradise chapter one : Good morning

This will take place four years after the 4th great ninja on in the story will explain how Jiriya , Neji, Asuma and Itachi is alive.

Kohona 12 plus Karin and some others is at a Ino and Chouji's aparment having a good time.

"So Ino how are you diong?" ask Sakura.

"I doing good. Chouji and I going to have a cookout in couple of week, I want you to come." said Ino.

"I will go but don't try to hook me up with somebody." said Sakura.

"Fine, but you should get with someone, do you give I don't got time for a boyfriend and same for you Naruto, I want you at the cookout." said Ino.

"If Grandma give me a break I will." said Naruto.

"I still can't belive that you are an Anbu captian." said Ino.

"Yeap" said Naruto.

"Dobe, I almost forgot to tell you, Tsunade wants to see you tommarrow afternoon." said Sasuke.

"Ok, teme." said Naruto.

"What you been up to cousin?" ask Karin as she lean against her boyfriend Sasuke.

"I been doing missions and getting ready to take on a team, so i will be a Jonin sensei and Anbu." said Naruto.

"You going to be both." said Sakura.

"Yeap I will do missions with my team but if I have to go on Anbu missions, I will leave a blood clone with my future team." said Naruto.

"Thats is very youthful of you , our team can go against each other." said Lee.

"My team will accept the challenge." said Naruto.

"Lee you got a team?" said Sakra.

"Yes, on the same day as Naruto." said Lee.

"Do you want to dance Karin?" ask Sasuke.

"Yes" said Karin as she lead her boyfriend away from the couch.

"What about you Sakura-chan?" ask Naruto.

"Sure" said Sakura as they left the couch.

Everybody start to play some drinking games while Sasuke, Karin, Naruto and Sakura is dancing.

"So it been couple of months since we all have hang out." said Sakura.

"Yeap, I agreed with you that why grandma have give us all a day off,she is thinking about us get two to three days off so we can hang out more." said Naruto.

"I would love that."said Sakura.

"Me too, I know Sasuke, Kiba, and Ino is getting a team so what about You?" ask Naruto.

"Tsunade have ask me to be a Sensei, I am going be one and still work at nights at the hospital." said Sakura.

"That is good to hear." said Naruto.

"I can't belieave that we will be senseis in a year." said Sakura.

"Me too." said Naruto.

Couple hours later...

Everybody been drinking alot. Lee, he got really drunk an kick Sai and Kiba's ass before passing out. Everybody was playing some games.

"We should limit him to couple of drinks." said Sai.

"I agreed with Sai,every time he get drunk he kick our ass only." said Kiba.

"Well you guys are the one who like messing him when he is drunk." said Ino.

"We don'tmess with him." said Sai.

"Naruto!" said Kiba.

"Did someone call me?" ask Naruto.

"Who cares?" said Sakura.

"Where is Sakura and Naruto.

"Last time I saw them they said they are getting some air." said Shikamru.

"Naruto better not piss her off, when they both are drunk." said Temari.

Ino went outside to see if they going want to play some hear some noices on her roof so she turn around and look up.

"Oh my god." said Ino.

Sakura is having sex with Naruto on Ino's roof.

"Ino, Are they coming?" ask Sasuke.

"Somebody is going to cum." said Ino with a smile before she came back into her apartment.

"Sasuke didn't pay attention to part that Ino said cum instead of come.

"I love you Naruto." said Sakura.

The next day...

Naruto woke up in Sakura's apartment.

"Where am I and why am I naked?" ask Naruto as he was rub his face.

Naruto look at his hand saw a wedding ring.

"Who did I got marry to?" ask Naruto.

Sakura woke up.

"What are you doing in my bedroom?" ask Sakura.

"I think we had sex and got marry." said Naruto.

"What?" yell Sakura.

Sakura look at her hand and saw a wedding ring.

"I have to see Tsunade, they we can talk later about this." said Naruto as he getting dress.

"I want a divorce Naruto, We are just friends." said Sakura.

"I want to try work this out before gtting a divorce besides we can't get a diovorce until after two months or grandma said so." said Naruto before he left to see Tsunade.

Sakura got dress to go see Tsunade.

Once Naruto got into the office.

"You want to see me grandma?" ask Naruto.

"Yes Naruto , I need you to go do your physical once you come back from this Mission." said Tsunade as she hand him over a scroll.

Naruto read the scroll before summoning a black hawk with orangeflames designs on the wings.

"Yugao and Anko will be joining you for thi mission, Kakashi will be second in command.

"Takamaru, I need you to tell Neji, Sasuke,Kiba, Shino, Kakashi, Shikamru and Rock lee to meet me at the front gates in ten minutes we got a mission." said Naruto.

Naruto unsummon his gear from one of the clothes before went to use the hokage's bathroom to change.

Six minutes later at the was waiting for Kakashi.

"Yo" said Kakashi.

"Hey sensei, you are second in command." said Naruto.

"So what is the mission." ask Sasuke.

"We have go to the land of demons and take out group off bandits."said Naruto.

"Why do they need us, should it be a chunin team job?."said Kiba.

"It because these guys are jonin rank bandits." said Naruto.

"How many are there?" ask Shino.

"There are 400 of them." said Naruto before they left for there mission.


	2. Chapter 2: Mission Gone wrong part 1

Drunk in Paradise Chapter 2: Mission Gone wrong part 1

This will be a six part 3 will focus on team 5, chapter 4 will focus on team 4, chapter 5 will focus on team 3, chapter 6 will focus on team 2 the final part will be chapter 7 and that will focus on team you wonder what I am taking about team, well you will find out in this chapter. Please leave a report Dragon-master999 and Dragon-master9991 they are both the same guy. He is a flamer and he is telling people to not read my stories and don't let me adopt their is doing this to kyuubi16 and Dragon-master999 is dragon-master9991 and dragon-master9993. He needs to get reported. I got proof of all three accounts where he is talking crap in my reviews and other people reviews. he won't stop harassing me and is telling people to not read my stories and to not let me or kyuubi 16 to adopt and he is trying to claim on You said Yes review I am dragon-master9993 which I am not.

Naruto's team is good hundred to two hundred feet away from land of the demons.

"Kakashi and Shikamaru, you guys are team two and you will be covering the front entrance, Lee and Neji, you guys are team three and you will be covering the left side entrance . While Anko and Yugao, You guys are team four and you guys will be covering the back entrance. Shino and Kiba, You guys are team five and you guys will be covering the right side. Sasuke and I will be team one and we will be covering the middle." said Naruto.

"It is a good Idea and a bad Idea. Good idea is because we will have them surrounded and bad idea is because there are more then one of them. we can fall into a trap. But I had to agreed with you on thisthere is no other way except using your shadow clones to help us, Then wis mission will be done faster and easier." said Shikamaru.

"Way in head of you,I am giving each team a the scroll is twelve blood clones." said Naruto.

"Blood clones?" said Sasuke.

"I had invented it, by using my blood my clones will last way longer and have to get kill not a hit before they disappear." said Naruto.

"You got to teach me that when we get home." said Sasuke.

"Sorry I can't, because it is now part of my clan only jutsu. Tsuande, was the one who told me it should be a clan only." said Naruto.

"Oh, I think we should had a drink when we get home to celebrate your marriage." said Sasuke.

"Marriage?" said Anko, Kakashi, and Yugao.

"Ummm, last night I got marry, so you were there?" said Naruto.

"Ya, I was the best man and besides everyone who was at the party was you and Sakura must been really drunk if you guys can't remember." said Sasuke.

"So you and Sakura got Marry." said Yugao.

"Yes,and we can talk about this later after the mission." said Naruto.

"Agreed." said Kakashi.

"I always new you guys will end up together." thought Kakashi.

"The code for need back up is Eagle have fallen, The code for man down is is eagle might never fly again, code for lost a man is no more eagle and code for on the way is eagle have arrive." said Naruto as he had his team the scrolls and ear walkie talkies.

"Ok." said Lee.

Once the team got to the land of the demons they had split up into five groups and went to their areas.

"Team one have arrive." said Naruto.

"Team two have arrive." said Kakashi.

"Team three have arrive." said Neji.

"Team four have arrive." said Yugao.

"Team five have arrive." said Shino.

_**With Team one**_

"Sasuke, Do you have a bad feeling about this mission?" ask Naruto.

"Yes, I have a very bad feeling.I think something is going to come up very soon and it is not going to be good." said Sasuke.

"We need to finish this mission as soon as possible." said Naruto.

"Well well Look what we got here." said a bandit with two hundred and fifthy nine other bandits surrounded Naruto and Sasuke.

_**With Team two**_

"This is strange." said Shikamaru.

"What is strange?" ask Kakashi.

"If we were hired to come take care of 400 jonin bandits. Why is there a paper on the floor with Naruto on it thats saids wanted dead for a reward of two hundred million ryos." said Shikamaru.

"By what village." ask Kakashi.

"This village, but the only promble is should have our council and hokage know about this?" ask Shikamaru.

"I don't know what we need to get to get to Naruto." said Kakashi.

"I don't think so." said a bandit with eighty other bandits.

"Naruto pull out it is a trap, they are after you." said Kakashi.

"We can't right now, we are surrounded by two bandits.

_**With Team three**_

"Crap they are after Naruto." said Neji.

"It looks like we have to fight our way to Naruto.

"How many do you see?" ask Rock lee.

"There is ninety- six of them." said Neji.

_**With Team four**_

"Don't worry gaki, I won't let my friend get hurt." said Anko.

"You guys won't touch Naruto." said Yugao.

"There nothing you can do there is ninety of us verse two of you.

"You will see." said Anko.

_**With Team five**_

"Kiba , do you smell them?" ask Shino.

"Yes, they are all around us."said Kiba.

"My bugs letting me know there is eighty- four of them." said Shino.

"Come out you cowards." said Kiba.

"You will regret your request." said a bandit.

_**with Tsunade in her office with Sakura**_

"Ladt Tsunade, we got a promble!" said Shizune.

"What is the promble?" ask Tsunade.

"Naruto's mission is a Trap!" said Shizune.

"What you mean a trap?"said Tsunade.

"Take a look at this." said Shizune as she had over a piece of paper to Tsunade.

"What? Boar I want you, Sai, Itachi, Panther, Tiger, Guy, Asuma and Dragon go to the land of demons and bring that team back." order Tsunade.

"Yes Hokage." said Boar.

"What is going on?" ask Sakura.

"It was a trap, land of demons hired us to take of 400 jonin bandits but it was a trap for Naruto." said Tsunade as she hand over the paper to Sakura.

"Why didn't we got this?" ask Sakura.

"Suna had send this to us, they just got theirs same time as the others." said Shizune.


	3. Chapter 3: mission gone wrong part 2

Drunk in Paradise chapter 3: mission gone wrong part 2

"Summoning jutsu: tigers" said a bandit before summoning an white tiger with black stripes.

"Summoning jutsu: Anopheles Mosquito" said Shino said before summoning a mosquito.

"You summon me Shino-sama." said the Mosquito.

"Yes Seiko, I need you to handle that summon." said Shino.

"As you wish." said Seiko.

The gaint mosquito flew to the tiger dodging the tiger attack before stabbing the tiger with its nose.

"You look like this one Inuzuka, but he had longer hair and his mutt looks likes yours except it was black with white spots." said the bandit with a missing eye.

"That is my father." said Kiba.

"I have kill him and his mutt, I will kill you as well." said The bandit with an missing eye.

"Man-beast clone" said Kiba making Akamaru turn into Kiba.

"Four-legged technigue" said Kiba.

"Fang passing fang." said Kiba as before both Kibas start to spin at the bandit.

The bandit spread both of his arms. He push one of the Kibas away before grabbing the other.

"Watch this" said the bandit with an missing eye.

"Snap"

He snap the neck and kill one of the Kibas.

"Hahahaha, just like your father you are weak." laugth The bandit.

The dead Kiba grew.

"Boom"

"Ahhhhh" scream" the bandit.

Both Kibas show up by the bandit.

"How I kill one of you." said the bandit.

"No, you activate my clone see My good friend Naruto Uzamaki made that jutsu and taught me it. He also taught me this." said Kiba.

Both Kibas hands cover in green lightning.

"You see, there are only four people to use green lightning. There are only four people in the world. The first Raikage, Killer bee, Naruto, and me. It is requires to had a rare charka. Enougth with exsplain what it is." said Kiba.

"Lightning release: green lightning strike" said Kiba as both Kibas hurry and cut off the bandits head.

"Ten down seveny- four to go." said Kiba.

Shino made a bug clone.

"We are here to help you guys." said Boar and Panther.

"Lightning release: green lightning blast" said Kiba shooting a blast of light at some bandits making them blind or couple seconds before then get their heads cut off.

"Water release: water spear" said an bandit sending a spear and peirce Kiba in his right shoulder.

"AHHHH" scream Kiba.

"Kiba" said Shino before get a slice cross his chest.

"Earth release: cresent bugs" said Shino as a bug made of earth split it self into four.

The bugs grew ten times it size and it had a blade on thier skulls. The bugs jump on the bandits and perice their hearts.

"Fire release: one hundred fire needles" said Panther as she made a needles made of fire and threw them at the bandits.

"Wood release: wooden thorn dragon" said Boar as he make a wooden dragon cover in thorns and have it spin like the move passing fang at the bandits.

"Who order you guys to kill Naruto?" ask Kiba.

"hahahaha, you think I will tell you anything. He had erase our memories. All you guys can know that he can be on your team or he is with Naruto. Course he can be someone in your village right now or another village. How don't it is one of the Kages that order it?" ask/ said the bandit.

"Is it Sasuke?"ask Kiba.

"I don't know you tell me." said the bandit before he got stab in throat.

"Don't listen to him Kiba he is trying to get us go against each other." said Shino.

"It is Sasuke, he always want Naruto dead since the valley of the end." said Kiba as he snap another bandit's neck.

"He had change since the war Kiba. I might not trust him still but it can be a trick so we kill our second powerful ninja." said Shino as he cut another bandit's head off.

"You might be right, but if it is Sasuke , I am going to kill him myself." said Kiba.

"Wood release: wooden dome" said Boaras he block some attacks.

"Wind release: one hundred wind blades." said panther making hundred blades and sending them at the bandit.

"AHHHH" scream the bandits.

"Fire release: fire darts." said a bandit as he send it at Shino.

"Water release: water wall" said Panther as she block the fire darts.

"Fang passing fang earthquake" yell Kiba as both Kibas jump in the air and start to spin before slaming into the ground and making an earthquake.

The earthquack made the bandits be in the air.

"Insect poison spears" said Shino as he made poison spears from his inscets.

He send the spears in to the bandits that is in the air.

"Fang over insect spear" said Kiba and Shino ass they kill the bandits.

"Water release: twin dancing water dragons" said Boar and Panther as they made two water dragons and send them at the rest of the bandits and killing them.

"Kiba arm needs to get surgey on, Shino's chest gots multiple cuts.."said Boar.

"I will be find we need to get to Naruto." said Kiba.

"Same with me." said Shino.

"Let me heal you." said Panther as she start to heal Shino cuts then she went to Kiba.

She heal Kiba's arm as much as she can. Then they head to were Naruto and Sasuke is at. After couple of minutes they had arrive.

"Don't do it" yell Kiba.

Is Sasuke the one who had set Naruto? find out in chapter 7. Leave a review on tell me who you think it is. What did you guys think about Shino having a summoning? leave an review to tell me and if you guys got any ideas for any of my stories let me know if I like it Who knows I might use it and I will give credit.


	4. Chapter 4: mission gone wrong part 3

Drunk in Paradise Chapter 4: mission gone wrong part 3

"I won't mine staying around and have some fun but the gaki needs some back up." said Anko.

"So do us a favor and surrender or you guys will died." said Yugao.

"I think before we kill you two whores, we should test you out and if we think you are good enough maybe you two can be our sex slaves." said one of the bandits.

"Please, you guys can handle all this." said Anko before Yugao threw a kunai that hit one of the bandits in the middle of his head, killing him.

"That is your only warning." said Yugao.

"Get them." said a bandit.

Two bandits swung their sword at Anko but she dodge the attacks.

"Wind release: Wind Snake" said Anko as she she send a snake made out of wind at the two bandits, killing them.

"Water release: water dragon missles" said a bandit as he shoot a gaint water dragon at Yugao.

Yugao went to dodge it but it had hit her left leg.

"Ahh, that hurt but you will feel ten times the pain." said Yugao as she went throw some hand signs.

"Lightning release: multiple dragon strike" said Yugao as she send a two dragons made of lightning at two bandits.

The dragons start to go around the bandits as they give them two hundred cuts.

"Demon style: cresent moon strike" said a bandit as she send multiple cuts all over Anko's body.

"Ahhhh." scream Anko.

"Anko." yell Yugao.

"Hahaha, the gaki does better then that and he only use one pinky." said Anko before she send a fire ball at the girl before killing her.

Yugao is fight four bandits with her sword.

"I won't let you guys hurt Naruto." said Yugao.

"It will be to late for him even if you kill us all." said a bandit.

"Why do you care about the boy?" ask another bandit.

"Is it because he was the one who brought Gekko back to life? or is it because you were order to help him?" ask another bandit.

"I promise myself, I will always bethere when our hero needs it, not because he save the world, not because he brought Gekko back to life, because he never give up on us, so I will never give up on him, I will make sure he will becomes th next hokage." said Yugao before she cut an bandit head off before getting stab in the stomach.

"Yugao are you ok?" as Tiger as he cut kill couple bandits.

"Yes, What are you doing here Gekko?" ask Yugao.

"Here to be your guys back up and make sure Naruto is safe." said Gekko.

"Where is Naruto?" ask Itachi.

"He is in the center of this place with Sasuke." said Anko as she dodge an attack.

" We need to hurry to get to them, who knows who set this up." said Gekko as he dodge another attack.

"Fire release: twin fire snake" said Anko and Itachi as they both made a snake made of fire and send them at the targets killing ten bandits.

"Storm release: exsploding sharks" said four bandits as then made sharks made of water and lightning and send them at Anko, Itachi,Yugao, and Gekko aka Tiger.

Anko and Yugao dodge the attack. While Itachi and Gekko went to dodge the attack only to gett hit by the attack.

"Gekkoooo" yell Yugao as she watch the sharks bite Itachi and Gekko's arms and legs so they can't move before they exsplode.

There was blood every where. Itachi and Gekko look at Anko and Yugao before their bodys drop to the ground life less.

"You will pay for this" said Yugao.

"Storm release: exsploding sharks" said the four bandits before sending sharks made of water and lightning at Yugao and Anko again.

They went to dodge only this time Anko got caught.

"Three down one to go." said an bandit.

"Ahhhhh" scream the four bandits before their bodies drop to the ground life less making the jutsu cancel.

"How, I saw you guys got kill?" ask the bandit.

"It is call genjutsu." said Gekko.

"You forgot that I am an uchiha the moment you guys look into my eyes you got trap into my genjutsu." said Itachi before he cut the guys head off.

"Earth release: earth dragon bullets" said an bandit as he made an dragon out of earth that shoot ten earth bullets out of its mouth at Itachi.

"Susanoo" said Itachi as he block the attack.

"I am tired of this, it is time to end this." said Itachi as his Susanoo's sword swung at the bandits.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" scream the bandits.

"Please no more." said some of the bandits.

"Tell us who hired you." said Anko.

"Your fucking mother and father. said the bandit before he start to laugth.

"It does matter, by the time you get to him he will be dead with the help of his best friend." said the bandit.

"Sasuke" said Itachi.

"Ha ha ha." said the bandit.

"What does Sasuke got to do with this?" ask Itachi.

"Maybe he hired us or he will be the one who gets him kill by accident." said the bandit before he kill himself.

Anko snap the last bandit's neck.

"If Sasuke gots anything do with this I will kill him." said Yugao.

" Yugao, Sasuke might be part of trap to get Naruto kill." said Gekko.

"Sasuke might be the real target." said Anko.

"It can be both." said Itachi.

"Make sincetwo kill our two powerful shinobis so they can attack our village and have a better chance of wining." said Anko.

"We need to get to them now."said Itachi.

They head to where Sasukeand Naruto is at. It took them a little bittle because they have to dodge all the traps. They got there ten seconds after Team 5, Panther and Boar have got there.

"Naruto, don't do this." said Sasuke.

"Sorry Sasuke, I got to do this." said Naruto.

"Don't do it!" yell Kiba

Naruto swung the blade down splattering blood every where.

Itachi, Anko, Gekko, and Yugao can't do nothing except to only watch because everything went to fast.

What you guys think about this chapter. Is Sasuke the bad guy or is it Naruto ors a mystery person who haven't been reveal let.I am not sure, what do you guys think. I bet it is killing you. Don't worry. each chapter gives a small detail but not too much until chapter 7 where the mission is done with. please leave a reivew and tell me what you think is happening and who do you think is the villain.


	5. Chapter 5: mission gone wrong part 4

Drunk in Paradise chapter 5: mission gone wrong part 4

I decide to combine the last three parts into one part.

With team three

Neji and Lee keep on dodging the attack of the bandits.

"What do you want with Naruto?" Neji ask.

"I was order to keep you gusse busy until the job is done." the bandit said before he send a punch to lee.

Neji start to hit the guy in every part of his body.

"Who have hired you?" Rock lee ask as he send a kick to a bandit.

"I don't know who he is, he just pay us half ." The bandit said as he was getting up.

There were only two bandits left.

"What dose he look like?" Rock lee ask.

"I don't know he was in the shadows." The bandit said.

Rock lee and Neji had finish the two bandits and head off to see Naruto.

With Team two

"Chidori" Kakashi said as he peirse a bandit heart.

"dancing spider's shadow." Shikamru said as he made a spider out of Shadow to kick five bandits.

"Who hired You?" Shikamaru ask .

"Fuck you." the bandit said.

"Shikamaru put the shadow onthe guy so he can't move.

Kakashi look into the guys eyes.

"Sharigan." Kakashi said as he stare into the guys eyes to look for any info about who or what hire them.

"Crap." Kiakashi said.

"What is it?" Shikamaru ask.

"He dosen't know. The guy hide himself in the shadows." Kakashi said before he snap tyhe guys neck.

Kakashi and Shikamaru head off to see Naruto.

With Team one.

Naruto and Sasuke keep on dodgeing their attacks.

Naruto snap one guys neck before he had a blade went for his head but Sasuke block the sword.

"Naruto, Help me please." a female voice said.

Naruto turn around to see Sakura cover in blood.

"Sakura." Naruto said .

"Help me Sasuke." a female voice said.

"Karin is that You." Sasuke said.

"Naruto he stab me, he the one who hired them to kill you." Karin said.

"Sasuke is the one who hired them to kill you." Sakura said.

"I will kill him first." Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time making both girls smile.

Naruto and Sasuke stab their sword into the lovers.

"Why Naruto?" Sakura ask.

"Why Sasuke? Karin ask.

"Because I know Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Because Sakura doesn't have red hair." Naruto said.

Naruto and Sasuke keep on killing all the jounins.

"That was to easy." Naruto said as he turn around and saw Sasuke.

"Sasuke" Naruto scream.

"Don't you move." a mystery voice said as he keep Sasuke on his knees with his Sasuke's sword to his own throat.

"Naruto, what ever happens don't blame your self." Sasuke said.

The guy is wearing all black clothes and ablack mask that covers his whole head( like Obito in the fourth great war).

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto ask.

"Because you took her from me." the man said.

"Who are you talking about?" Naruto ask.

"It doesn't matter now. " man said as he threw a knife to Naruto which Naruto caught.

"I give you a choice." the man said.

"What is the choice?" Naruto ask.

"I can kill your friend then you or I can let him live but you have to kill yourself." the man said.

"I choose to kill myself." Naruto said.

"Naruto, don't do this." Sasuke said.

"Sorry Sasuke , I have to do this ." Naruto said.

"Don't do it!." Kiba said.

Naruto swung the blade to his stomach then pull the blade to his chest making blood splatter every where.

"Naruto" Neji said as he arrive to see Naruto stab himself.

Naruto put the blade to his throat then slice it making more blood splatter every where.

"Don't think the juubi will help you heal. The blade slows the tailed beast charka. " The guy said as Naruto drop down to the ground bleeding to death.

"You will pay for this basterd." Sasuke scream.

"Now as you dieed, I want you watch me kill your friend." the guy said as he went to slice Sasuke's throat only for him to not be able to move.

"You will pay for this." Sakimaru said.

"Not today." The guy said before he disappear with bats likes Itachi crows thing.

Sasuke run up to Naruto.

"Dam you Naruto." Sasuke said.

Naruto start to cough out blood.

"I had beat you to death." Naruto said as a joke before he cough out blood.

"Not funny Naruto, You are not guy to die. I will bring you back to Sakura." Sasuke said as he summon five hawks.

Naruto smile before he close his eyes for good.

"Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique" Sasuke said as he activate his rinnegan.

Naruto haven't came back to life.

"Crap, only if I had master it like Naruto." Sasuke said as he slam his hand into the ground.

"I will revenage you." Sasuke said. Sasuke put his dead friend on a hawk before he got on with him. The others got on other hawks.

"I have failed again." Kakashi said with some tears.

Hours later they have arrive at the leaf village. Sasuke is carring his dead friend.

"Lady Tsunade they have return." Raccon said.

Sakura, Tsunade, Karin, and Shizune left to check on them. Sasuke is siting on a bent.

"Where Naruto?" Sakura ask.

"His body is with Kakashi." Sasuke said as he start to cry.

"What do you mean his body?" Sakura ask with some home that Sasuke means he is with Kakashi with only abroken bones.

"The guy show up out of no where an attack me from the behide. He some how took my sword and put it to my throat then throw a knife to Naruto. He gave Naruto a choice." Sasuke said.

"What is the choice?" Karin ask.

"He can kill me then Naruto or Naruto can kill himself and he will let me live." Sasuke said as he crunch fist.

"Naruto choose to kill himself." Tsunade said wioth tears running down her face.

"Yes, but the guy was going make Naruto watch him kill me as Naruto belieed to death but Shikamru had arrive and stop him. The guy have escape." Sasuke said.

"Take me to Naruto's body." an old lady order as she walk up to them.

Everyone follow Sasuke. Kakashi was in this room with Naruto's body. Sakura have show up and went to Naruto. She rub the dry blood off Naruto's mouth. Sakura start to cry. The old lady went up to Naruto and start to go threw handsigns.

"Yin- Yang release: life of the angel and death of the demon jutsu." the old lady said as she put here hands on Naruto.

The old lady drop to theground dead but nothing had happen. Hours later Sakura left the room because she don't want to see Naruto like that . After everybody left Naruto's body alone for the night, Naruto's body start to grown yellow, his cuts start to heal, the blood return to Naruto's body before Naruto's eyes open.


End file.
